


【Dickjay】冬天

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Dickjay_weekend, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: Dickjay_weekend活動，題目：冬天
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 5
Collections: DickJay Weekend mini events





	【Dickjay】冬天

桌子被人敲了幾下，抬頭後映入眼簾的是Lana不懷好意的笑臉。通常她這樣笑時代表有人要請客，或有誰要倒楣。

「你的小男朋友在外面等著。我跟他說可以進來坐，但他堅持要在外面等你」

大拇指朝她身後的入口比了比，Dick滑動椅子往旁退了點，好讓自己可以瞧見門口的景象。有塊普通的藍格布料在晃動，但眼尖的警官認得出來，那是Jason最常配戴的一條圍巾。他又瞄了一眼掛在牆上的時鐘，距離他下班還剩45分鐘，尷尬的時間。

Dick抱胸思考了幾秒。

「街角那間咖啡店的午餐一頓？」  
「B套餐，裡面那個問起我會說你臨時去支援Jaime」  
「成交」

他的同事爽快答應，沒幾分鐘後Lana就拿著自己的值勤名牌跟一些還沒搞定的文書報告放到Dick眼前，還揮揮手要他趕快滾開。Dick趕緊回到自己的座位上收拾東西，抓起披在辦公椅背上的外套。

「Jay」

走出門口Dick就看見他的戀人正背靠在牆壁上，望著飄盪細雪的天空。他一張口嘴巴便呼出白色的吐息，對方聽到他的呼喊後先是皺了皺眉頭，朝這走來。

「你提早下班？」  
「算是吧，有人幫我擋。倒是你怎麼不進來等呢？站多久了？鼻子都凍紅了」

Dick極其自然的拉整Jason的圍巾跟毛帽，好把眼前的人裹得更嚴密。不經意碰到臉頰的手感到相當冰冷，直到剛剛Dick都還待在有暖氣的地方，他心疼地用溫暖的手捧住Jason的雙頰。

「看...都變得這麼冰了」  
「吹到冷空氣本來就會這樣」  
「兩位、抱歉！但你們站的那裡畢竟是警局門口」

Lana朝外大喊一聲，Jason趕忙推開Dick。

偶爾Jason来警局接他時，Dick都會露出發自内心的歡快微笑。但是今天Dick看上去特別高興，笑容膩的像是融化的蜂蜜，嘴角彎起的弧度都快裂開到耳旁，是連Jason都看不下去的程度。

「是發放獎金還是破了懸案？讓你今天心情這麼好」  
「我只是沒想到Jay會來接我。冬天除了夜巡，其他時間你能不出門就不出門，像頭冬眠的熊一樣」  
「說得好像我有多懶」

Jason沒好氣回話，Dick開始細數每到冬天Jason是如何命令他做事，例如順道帶點吃的、幫他買東西。他們同往常一樣走回Dick租的公寓，或許是降雪的緣故，路上的行人很少，就連擺攤的餐車也提早收了。

Dick大膽地拉過身旁人的手牽進自己口袋，Jason沒有抵抗。

「下雪的日子夜巡最麻煩了」  
「惡棍可不會因為寒冷而放假」  
「我倒是希望他們消停點，這麼冷的天不選擇窩在家裡，非要跑出來挨揍」

Dick咕噥道，Jason不置可否地哼了幾聲，然後他似乎想起什麼，突然笑了起來。

「你記得我還是Robin時，某次冬天我們一起趴在樓頂監視毒販嗎？」

他當然記得那次，冷得要死的夜晚，長達三小時的等待，同時身上拿來遮蓋用的塑膠布還被雪蓋了一層。更要命的是，那時候Jason的制服還停留在綠色小短褲時期。頂層的圍牆很低，Nightwing不可能坐起來讓Robin躲到懷裡取暖，他只好讓Jason把腿夾進自己的腿間，至少不要讓皮膚直接碰觸到濕冷的塑膠布。

「我們闖進去的時候你揍人揍得特別凶，特別是手上拿酒杯的那個，臉都給你打得變形」  
「論誰在外面凍這麼久，還要看屋內的人舒服地喝者熱紅酒都會忍不住發火」

Dick理直氣壯。那時候他的確是有點遷怒沒錯，理由卻不是因為這個，而是某個小男孩明明怕冷又不說，腳都快凍傷了還堅持每天要陪他來監視。對於如此不愛惜自己的Jason既心疼又生氣，但Dick不想對他的繼任者指指點點，他知道Jason是急於證明自己是有"用處的Robin"。

不過看到犯罪份子溫暖地待在屋內享受，的確是很令人火大就是。

「對了，晚餐我打算煮濃湯」  
「不覺得這話題轉得也太奇怪？」

公寓近在眼前，Jason把手從對方口袋抽了出來，Dick對於失去的溫度有些失落。

「不想吃你可以自己叫外賣」  
「我沒有我很想喝」

然後他們打開大門。

「Jason，我回來了」  
「喔，歡迎回家」


End file.
